Just So You Know
by Kimasu
Summary: Saying goodbye to someone is never easy. Especially when it's to a boy incapable of expressing his emotions like a normal human being...Ra/Ak


_****DISCLAIMER: ****Nope. Ranma and Akane weren't given to me and never will be given to me =(_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Just So You Know<br>**_

* * *

><p>Standing just outside the front gate of the TendoSaotome household, Akane hugged herself miserably as a cool wind swept along her already painfully red face. She didn't know how Ranma could put up with such cold weather. Standing out here in his short sleeves like it was spring time when she was bulked up in her sweatshirt and a scarf.

As he dribbled a stone back and forth in front of the home, waiting for his dad to come out, Akane thought he looked like he was already in training for the trip he was about to go on. Watching him run after the little stone only made her feel colder though, and she wished they could have waited inside for Mr. Saotome. Though maybe it was better they were alone since she wanted to say something to him...

As she wrapped her scarf tighter around herself Ranma stopped his little soccer match with himself and walked up to her with an irritated frown.

"Would you just go inside already. You're starting to annoy me."

She turned up her chin. "Well, sorry that I'm such a bother to you…"

"When you're standing there like an idiot, freezing yourself to death, you are."

"I'm not cold!" she snapped, defensively.

"Yes, you are stupid! I can see you shaking!"

"I can shake if I want to!"

"Damnit, Akane!"

Ranma took a step towards her and for a moment it looked like he was going to take her inside himself so she shifted into a defensive stance to prepare herself. But he turned and stared out to the street instead. Thrusting his hands deep in his pockets and puffing out little white clouds of air, he looked more annoyed than angry.

"Don't know why I even bother….Never listening to a damn thing I say," he muttered, kicking up his frost covered stone. "I'm not saying it just to piss you off, you know."

"And I'm not staying here just to piss you off, you know."

"Then why?" he asked as Akane handed him his backpack.

Not exactly the best opening but Akane took a deep breath and went for it.

"Well, it's not like I _have_ to say this…" she began.

"So don't. I probably don't want to hear it anyways so quit being a moron and go inside."

Ranma, you idiot. Why can't you just keep your mouth shut and wait to see what I'm going to say. She really didn't have to say this, either. And all instinct told her not to tell him because he was still incapable of expressing his emotions like a normal human being. But he was going to be away for much longer than usual…

"Since you're going to be gone for awhile…" Akane faded off, blushing and lightly kicking the stone to him. "I-I…just wanted to tell you…..I'm going miss you…."

"Don't be stupid."

"Don't be _stupid_…?" she repeated in anger as he stepped on the stone.

"I already told ya, it's not going to be a long trip. Me and Pop are just doing some trainin' and we'll be right back. If that's all ya wanted to say you can go inside now."

She goes out on a limb and actually tells the moron how she feels and the best he can answer with is don't be stupid? ! Ranma you idiot! Shutting her down like that when she actually was going to miss him! Just for that, she wasn't going to miss him! Ever!

Why did she even bother with an idiot like him? It's not like she wanted a overly sappy exchange with hugs and tears and kisses or anything stupid like that. Maybe he didn't care about leaving and probably never gave her a thought while he was away. But was it so hard for him to care that she _did_ care…? !

A lost cause was a lost cause. No need getting cold over him anymore!

When she started walking back to the house, Ranma called, "Finally gonna stop being stubborn and listen to me?"

"I'm not going in because you want me to. There's just no reason for me to stay out here…." She paused and looked over her shoulder. "Unless there's anything you want to tell me before you go…."

"Not really. Just bye, I guess."

Akane turned her back on him. "Yeah. Bye."

_Idiot._

"What the hell are you angry about now?"

"I'm not."

"If there's something you want to say, then say it."

"There's nothing."

"Geez, you're moody. First you're saying you're going to miss me now it looks like you never want to see me again."

"Wouldn't that be great..."

"Damnit, Akane! You know I can't keep track of all the stupid things I do that pisses you off! I have to keep my mind on training right now and I…!" he started to ramble but then stopped and, in a much different tone, called out, "Hey."

"What."

"Come here for a second."

"Why should I?"

"Just….Just come back here for a second, alright…?"

Weighing her options of demanding him to come to her instead, Akane decided to forgo having to stay out in the cold any longer and walked right back up to him with her arms crossed. If she was going to listen to him, she was at least going to make a show that it frustrated her to do so. Especially when he hadn't been taking what she wanted to share seriously.

"What?" she demanded, coldly.

"If you want to miss me while I'm away, I don't mind," he told her as he absently began dribbling his stone again.

"Gee, thanks for your permission, Ranma. That makes me feel so happy that you allow it…" she replied, both embarrassed and annoyed.

When he didn't say anything else, just kept playing with the stone, Akane felt her cheeks begin to burn. He wasn't even paying attention to her when he was the one to call her over! What a jerk!

The stone was suddenly kicked toward her. She caught it with the inside of her foot and pushed it back to him. For awhile the two absently played a little soccer match with the stone until he said, "Just so you know…It's not that I won't…-that is…."

Blushing as darkly as he was and keeping her eyes glued to the same stone they continued to play with, Akane replied in a shy, "It's fine, I'm not mad anymore so…"

"That's not why I'm…-Damnit." He cursed under his breath and awkwardly pushed his bangs off his face. "Just go back in before you freeze, alright? And I'm not saying it to piss you off or because I don't want ya with me….I just don't want you gettin' cold over something stupid."

"But it's not stupid," she insisted, softly. "I like being with you…."

Akane quickly diverted her eyes after seeing Ranma's eyebrows shoot up past his bangs.

A heavy silence passed between the two teens as both stared down at the unmoving stone like it would say something for them until Akane turned and slowly headed for the house.

In a low, almost defensive tone, he quickly slipped out, "Oy, Akane."

Her red cheeks turned in his direction, eyes not quite meeting his as she tilted her head in question.

"Hmm?"

"….I'll miss you too."

.

* * *

><p>Just a little scene I wrote that I thought was too cute not to share =)<p>

.


End file.
